mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 150: Wolf School
"Wolf School" was originally released on April 29, 2013. Description Halfway to 300! Thanks for sticking by us through all the years, gang. We appreciate your unswerving listenership, even when things got kind of hairy. Speaking of which, today we're talking about Randy Quaid sex tips. Suggested Talking Points Correspondence, Total Wedding Recall, Ladysmith Black Travis, Kid Battle, The Quaid Coin, Shame Rectangle, Hankerin', Garlic Salad, Rib Ticklers Outline Intro - Correspondent's dinner 05:16 - My fiance and I want to get married. Problem: it's expensive. Not to mention the hassle! I'm starting to think we should ditch the big ceremony and reception ordeal and just elope someplace nice. Is there any way we can get away with that without being disowned? -- Marrying in Maryland 12:40 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user SP, who asks: How Do I Find my Place in the Circle of Life? How do I find my place in the "Circle of Life" like Mufasa told Simba to? I feel like I've forgotten who I am. What does it mean to "Find your place in the circle of life"? And also, what does it mean to "Know who you are"? 19:34 - I've been dating this wonderful girl for three months now, things are going great. We're finishing up our first year of school and making plans for when we return in September. We both lived in the dorms this year and would like to live off campus in the fall, but the thing is, she's dead set on living in a house together with four of our friends. This seems like a big leap for such a new relationship and I've explained to her, but she insists we will each have our own space and there'll be four other people living there, if we're not really moving in together I shouldn't worry about it. Am I wrong for being hesitant? I don't want to miss out on what could be a fun experience, I just know if we break up it'll make the next year we're stuck together completely miserable. -- Cautious in California 29:15 - MZ - Sponsored by Independent Film Channel. Sponsored by Morphe the webcomic. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Bullseye. 37:51 - For years I've been heavily into the video game and nerd culture in general. I have an upright glass case in which I have my pop culture and video game related articles, such as a replica lightsaber and video game figures. I'm trying to meet a woman, and I'm horribly self-conscious about my glass case making me seem like a man-child, which I guess I am, since I have this in my house. I'm trying to change to be more appealing to the opposite sex, and I feel like this glass case makes me seem immature. The problem is my friends have given me many of these things, and if I throw the gifts away or sell them I'm afraid they'll be a little hurt by it. How do I avoid hurting my friends' feelings while at the same time trying to present myself as an actual adult to potential romantic interests? -- Glass Case of Emotions in Cincinnati 44:50 - Y - Sent in by Julie Martin, from Yahoo Answers user Leonardo, who asks: How do the birthday spankings? How do the birthday spankings? I am Brazilian, I'm 24 years old, I graduated in Law in the United States and I am doing post graduation. Also, I have friends and relatives here, like this country! Tomorrow is my birthday as trdição is the birthday spankings? how this game works, is a custom here? I'll have my birthday party tomorrow! Thank you! 50:38 - I started a new job this week. The office often orders lunch for everyone, paid for by the company. My coworkers eagerly eat the food, and I have been game for the first week. I want to be a social part of the group, but at some point I want to bring my own, healthier lunches. How can I make this change smoothly with my delivery-devouring coworkers? -- Dining Dilemma in Dallas 53:57 - Y - Sent in by Alex Kuzminski, from Yahoo Answers user Help Please, who asks: Where do I put my hands when making out and I am a girl? 59:09 - Housekeeping 61:20 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user JJ, who asks: How do you say "beanbag chairs" in French? Quotes On Cautious In California On Making Out Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Video Games